Key of the Void
by manga princess
Summary: Sakura and Li in high school! Life's pretty good for the lovebirds now that Li has moved to Japan thanks to his mother. With the condition that he must also bring is little sister who is completely unwilling. Plus there's new magic making a scene...
1. Reunion in Japan

I'm gonna do another new story! It's Card Captor Sakura! This time, I've got a plot worked out! So… here we go! (P.S. I'm gonna use names from the English and Japanese version 'cause I'm just way to used to the English. And anyway, a lot of the names sound much better to me. But some Japanese names sound better too. Which is why I'm mixing it up.)

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. It belongs to…someone else.

* * *

Sakura was patiently waiting at the airport. At least she was trying to be patient. But the truth was, she couldn't have been more impatient if she had jumped in the air screeching out her frustration. Maybe she would have a few years ago but time tends to mature people. And a lot of time had passed. 

She'd been at the airport for about an hour. She was hungry, tired and was starting to cramp from sitting for so long. Despite all this discomfort, Sakura had no intention of leaving. Not until the plane came it. Suddenly, all her waiting paid off. The PA system at the Tomoeda(sp?) airport announced loud enough for all to hear: the flight from Hong Kong had just landed! Jumping up, Sakura rushed over to the spot where everyone was coming in and looked around. But there was no sign. Did she get the time wrong? Was it the wrong day? Or maybe he wasn't coming after all. At that exact instant, she heard her name. Eyes snapping up, she looked and found him watching her.

"Li." the girl whispered. Then with the biggest smile on her face, Sakura ran at top speed into his arms where the two shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young girl walked out of the exit way shortly after Li. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of him kissing Sakura and let out a soft sigh. One she knew no one would hear. Not that either Li or Sakura would hear her anyway. No…they were too busy. Frowning, the girl reluctantly walked out thinking back to why she was here.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Arin Showron was sitting in her room in the most depressed of spirits. She'd recently gotten some news that did not make her happy. Particularly since it was news dealing with a decision that was made without her consent. It was while she once again reflected over this that her mother chose to enter. Huffy, Arin did not acknowledge her but simply stared out her window.**_

_**"Arin." began her mother. "I know you are upset that we didn't tell you. But we wanted it to be a surprise." A pause. "I'd think you'd be glad to go to Japan."**_

_**"Well, it isn't." responded Arin in a pout. "And I'm not glad. I never said I wanted to go to Japan. I never did. That was Li and he got his wish. He's been there plenty of times and liked it. He's even moving there now."**_

_**"But you've always shown an interest. Remember when he came back and told you about his time there. You couldn't stop listening. And I'm not surprised. You've always had so much in common---"**_

_**"No we don't. Not anymore. Ever since you sent him to help capture the Clow cards and met Sakura, we don't do anything together anymore."**_

_**"Which is precisely why I want you to go. Why Li wants you to go. It's true you've lost touch and whether you believe me or not, he misses your company. You need to spend time with each other."**_

_**"So you send me to Japan? What, he can't come here? He's always come before."**_

_**"Exactly, he always came here. It's time we do something different." She stood up. "And that's why you're going. Everyone agrees that it's a good idea. You can get some extra education and most importantly of all, away from your magic using relatives."**_

_**"But mother! You can't expect Li to take care of me on his own! Even if he is practically an adult now."**_

_**"Of course not. Wei is going with you as well. Because we know Li will be very busy."**_

_**"But…mom." Arin tugged on her mother's sleeve. "I want to stay with you."**_

_**"Oh, Arin." She hugged her daughter. "It's going to be okay. I'll call you often, don't worry. Everything will be fine." She let her go. "Li will be leaving in 1 hour. Your clothes and anything else you'll need are already packed. Just get dressed and be ready." The woman smiled. "You'll see. Everything will be alright."**_

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Arin inwardly scowled at her predicament. Jeez, she wondered if those two could breathe. They sure were at it for a long time. Maybe they'd set a record. Shaking her head, Arin stared up at the ceiling. Spending time with her dear brother? Yeah right! Like that would happen anytime soon. With the way Li and Sakura were acting now, she'd be lucky if he got his tongue of his girlfriend's mouth for 5 minutes! She couldn't believe she had to come to stupid Japan and live there just so stupid Li could have an excuse make out with his stupid girlfriend. It wasn't fair. Digging in her pockets, the girl had a thought. What if she just got on another plane back to China! That'd be perfect! She had enough money. But wait. Mother would just get angry and send her back. No longer able to take looking at the couple, Arin proceeded to look for her luggage. If she moved fast enough, perhaps she could beat Li to the house and lock herself in her new room. Fortunately for her, it didn't take long to spot her bags. Swiftly, Arin picked them up and prepared to take off on a sprint when she turned to spot Li. Huh. Guess he is able to pry himself from Sakura when he wants to. At least when it comes to kissing anyway. 

"You're in a hurry." Li commented with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm just hungry. It was a long flight."

"Hmm. Well then I'll make this quick." He gestured to Sakura. "This is Sakura. Sakura, this is my sister, Arin."

"Hello." greeted Sakura. "Nice to meet you, Arin."

"Hi." greeted Arin softly.

It was a nice move on her part. Act shy so she won't have to talk. Not the most complex but it worked. Li, Sakura and Arin walked together out of the airport. Li and Sakura talking up a storm while Arin was as quiet as a mouse. She couldn't wait to get home. As fast as possible.

* * *

I'm done! First chapter! I'm quite proud of myself. This was much better than my first attempt. Now what did you think? Review and let a girl know! Until next time! 


	2. Getting Settled

Next up! Chapter 2 for Card Captor Sakura. I hope you like it as much as I did writing it! So…! Let's get to it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish!

* * *

Arin practically burst through the doors of her new house when she, Li and Sakura arrived. She was almost up the stairs when she crashed into Wei. Before she could fall over though, he caught her and blushing, she thanked him. 

"In a hurry, are we Mistress Arin?" questioned Wei.

"No…" she began. "I just wanted to see my new room. It is upstairs, isn't it?"

Before Wei could answer, Li spoke up. "Actually, your room is downstairs."

"Downstairs?" the girl repeated. "But I thought…"

"There's only one bedroom upstairs and that's mine. You and Wei will have the downstairs rooms."

Arin was now speechless. Li took a look at his sister and looked apologetic. "Sorry Arin. Adding you to my flight was a bit last minute. If we'd had more time, I would've given the room to you but right now all our stuff is in there."

"Oh, I see." Arin whispered.

Inwardly she snorted. The bedroom upstairs was taken. If only that was the problem. But that wasn't it. Not by a long shot. Pasting a smile on her face, Arin headed into her new room just down the hall. The sight did little to cheer her up. It wasn't that it was an awful room. It was actually quite a lovely room. The walls and ceiling were painted pink and green. Her favorite colors. And the carpet on the floor was so soft and fluffy. She had a wonderfully big bed with fluffy blankets also in her favorite colors. Basically everything was perfect. So why was she upset? Because it seemed her mother was wrong. Li didn't want her to come! He said so himself the whole arrangement was last minute. She was just probably in the way. And then there was the matter of Sakura. Li's girlfriend. That girl was still here in the house. And her brother had a room all of his own. To be with her in private for as long as he could possibly wish. Various thoughts ran through her mind and made her feel worse. Now Arin was in middle school so it wasn't like she didn't know anything about sex. She did and it was actually quite a lot. But like most people, the last thing she wanted was to imagine someone in her family doing something like that. And now there was a good chance it'd be happening. Right over her head in the next room! Groaning, she collapsed onto her bed and buried herself under the covers. She should probably change into pajamas but she was way too exhausted emotionally and physically. She just decided to go to bed now and take a shower in the morning. Closing her eyes, she was out cold.

* * *

The next day, Arin was getting ready for school. Having gotten up extra early, her plan was to quickly exit the house and run to school on her own. Run being the operative word here since her school was exactly 5 miles and it would take forever to get there if she walked. Quietly, she opened front door only to get the crap scared out of her by Li. 

"Arin, wait a second." He called to her as he came up from behind.

Arin, having gotten over getting frightened, swore under her breath but waited nonetheless until he reached her. "I was just going to school. I can get there on my own so you don't have to worry."

Li cocked his eyebrow. "Isn't your new school around 5 miles away?"

"I could use the exercise."

"Arin, don't be ridiculous. I'm taking you. Come on."

"But"—She sighed. "Okay."

Arin obediently followed her brother into his car. She'd forgotten exactly when he learned how to drive. It seemed he always knew how. Hopping in the back simply because she didn't really want to speak with her brother, Arin silently rode along daydreaming. What got her out of her thoughts was when the car stopped and she realized they weren't at school. Looking out the window, Arin stared and rolled her eyes sinking deeper into her spot. For the deal was that Li was picking up Sakura to go to their high school. Arin was just about to try and drop to the floor when a young man's voice speaking got her attention. It sounded nice. Curious, she peeked up to find an older guy with dark hair that Sakura resembled quite well and another guy with light hair and glasses having a conversation with Li.

"Oh, well hello." replied the light haired man when he spotted her. "And who is this?"

Sakura turned to spot Arin and smiled. "Oh, this is Li's sister."

"You have a sister?" inquired the dark haired man.

"Yeah," answered Li. "She just moved here from Hong Kong. She'll be staying with us for a while."

"Interesting." He looked closer at Arin who ended up sinking back into her seat suddenly shy. For real this time.

"Hey," soothed the guy wearing glasses. "Don't be shy." He smiled at her. "My name is Yukito."

"I'm Tori." added in the dark haired person.

He held out his hand and after a second, Arin slowly reached out and shook it and then the other's. "My name's Arin. It's nice to meet you. Yukito. Tori."

"We better get going." Li said suddenly.

"See you guys later!" Sakura called out. And then they drove off,

Five minutes later, Arin was at her new school. Suddenly feeling timid, the girl almost pouted and was very tempted to jump back in the car. But then she remembered who was in said car and immediately changed her mind. She'd rather be lost in a crowded subway station rather than inside a car with those two. Forget it.

"You gonna be okay, Arin?" asked Li with concern.

Surprised by that emotion, Arin didn't answer automatically. "Y-yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay. Take care."

"You too."

The car drove off leaving Arin on the school steps. For a moment, she watched them go then let out a sigh and walked inside. When she got to her classroom, she waited outside the door while the teacher spoke. Finally, she called her inside.

* * *

"Everyone," began the teacher. "I'd like you all to meet a new student." Arin walked to the front of the class. "This is Arin Showron. She has just moved from Hong Kong and will be staying with us for the remainder of the year and possibly many years to come. 

Arin flinched at those words. For many years to come? Great. Just great. Nothing good could possibly come of this.

"All right. Now where do we get you to sit? Hmm? Ah ha! How about over there. In front of Tobei."

Arin's blue eyes widened at the name and she instantly looked up to see where her sensei was pointing to find a boy exactly her age looking at her. His own dark blue eyes met her own and it was like their emotions mirrored each other's. Recognition hit both of them followed by surprise and finally all out joy. But there was one difference. Unlike his eyes, her eyes welled up with tears. Tearing down the row of seats, Arin rushed to her own spot but instead of sitting down, Arin simply tossed her things in her chair and launched herself into the young boy's willing embrace.

"It's you! I can't believe it's really you!" She pulled away and stared at him. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Tobei laughed and reached over to wipe her tears. "I missed you too, Arin."

And then they hugged again.

* * *

Awwww! How sweet! Arin has found her long lost friend! Now things are bound to get better, right? Au contraire. Curious? I hope so! 


	3. Discovery

CCS! Chapter 3! A hint of new magic will be detected but from what? We'll get there next!

(A little info for my reviewer. In the Japanese version, Li-kun from Card Captor Sakura full name is Syaoran Li. In the American version dubbed Card Captors, his name is Li Showron. Similar sounds, different spelling. Therefore, when I have Arin's last name being Showron, it's because I'm using some of the American version's names and Li-kun's last name is Showron. I hope that clears things up.)

* * *

Disclaimer: If only…

* * *

Arin and Tobei were both outside at the back of the school. It was lunch time and the two friends were eating outside for some fresh air and a little privacy to catch up. 

"So, you've moved to Japan?" questioned Tobei as they ate.

"Yep." answered Arin. "I got here just this morning."

"You didn't look that happy in class. I take it you didn't want to come?"

"No, I didn't. I saw no reason to move here but my mother insisted. It was safe to say I was miserable." Arin looked at Tobei then smiled. "But that was before I saw you!"

Tobei smiled back at her.

"But hey!" exclaimed Arin. "Didn't you say you lived in Hokkaido? What are you doing in Tomoeda?"

"I moved here about a month ago. My parents said it was a chance for me to get to travel. Not that I wanted to travel. I was much happier back home." He looked up at her. "Until I saw you, anyway."

Arin smiled at Tobei and then handed over a rice ball to share. He gladly took it and offered her some of his tempura. Before long, they were sharing and eating out of each other's lunches until every bite was gone. Eventually, lunch ended and then they headed back into class. When they were split up into pairs for an assignment, Arin almost squealed with the luck that she was with Tobei. Pretty soon, school was over and Tobei volunteered to wait with her. She told him he didn't have to but he insisted so she let him. Truth was, she didn't really mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and Li were driving out to pick up Arin. School ended a good one hour for them so they'd had a lot of time to themselves for a while. Problem was, they used a bit too much time and were currently 5 minutes late. So Li was basically speeding away like a madman trying to get to the school. He knew Arin would be ridiculously upset knowing they'd been late picking her up and he didn't want a big argument. On the contrary, they had nothing to worry about. Because his kid sister was too busy hanging out with her friend to notice. When Li and Sakura got to the front, they found her speaking with the boy mentioned. 

Arin turned at the sudden nearing of the car engine and smiled when the couple got there. "Hey, you two." she gestured to Tobei. "This is my friend, Tobei. He used to live in Hokkaido but he came to Tomoeda last month. Li, you remember Tobei. He came to Hong Kong 2 years ago as an exchange student. Remember?"

Li looked at Tobei as recognition suddenly hit. "Oh yeah." He shook hands. "Good to see you again."

Tobei smiled. "Thanks."

Sakura smiled and also shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Tobei."

"You too."

* * *

After that, Arin and Tobei said their goodbyes and everyone headed off. As they headed home, Arin was busily humming a cheery little tune and thinking how much better things were sure to be. Sakura was quite happy for Arin herself. She'd noticed how sullen the girl had been acting when she first arrived and felt good to know that she was feeling better. However… there was something that made her feel strange when it came to Tobei. She had no idea what it could be but it was a nagging feeling that wouldn't go away. And Li wasn't entirely sure how he felt. Part of him was glad that Arin had her old friend back especially with how she cried for two days straight and refused to leave the room when he went back home. Part of him was feeling that protective brother urge and couldn't help feel slightly bothered that Arin was hanging out with a boy. But there was also something more. Something he couldn't quite place that made him feel off. He didn't understand it. He just knew it was there. 

When they all made it to the Showron residence, Arin gladly took her time getting out of the car where she once ran out to get as quickly and as far away from Li and Sakura as possible. She even went to far as to hold the door for Sakura.

"Hey, Li? Sakura?" Arin questioned as she prepared herself some food. "I was wondering…do you think we could do something together? Like, go to the movies? I heard there was this really cool one about pirates and sea people."

She turned to see them with a genuine smile that all about faded to be replaced by a fake. Judging by the expression on their faces, she already knew the answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry Arin." replied Sakura with sincerity. "We've already got plans."

"Yeah." added Li with equal sincerity.

"Oh." repeated Arin softly. "I see. Well, that's okay."

"Maybe we can try it another time." suggested Sakura.

"Yeah, okay." answered Arin. "I think I better go to my room. I've got loads of homework to do."

Still wearing that fake smile, Arin snagged a small snack and retreated to her bedroom locking the door. Once safely hidden, the girl let the grin crumble and let out her most heartfelt sigh. _Of course._ She thought. What was she thinking anyway? No duh, they had plans! They probably had the whole month and the next planned out for their time together. Frowning, the girl opened her backpack, took out her homework and began work.

* * *

A few hours later when the sun started to set, Arin was tired but finally finished. Well almost. Getting up, she stretched and gathered her math book. If there was one subject she hated with a passion it was mathematics. She'd barely got to that book and already she was stuck on a problem. But Li was always good at school work. With any luck, she'd get some help. Exiting her room, Arin called out but got no answer. She looked all around the first floor and outside with no sign. It occurred to her that Li was probably in his room. So up the stairs she went. Li's room was the first one and seeing it was slightly ajar instantly started toward it. But before she could truly touch the knob, she spied something mentally scarring. Li and Sakura were on the bed in one of their many passionate make out sessions. Not too bad except that Li was on top of his girlfriend, lying between her legs and both their shirts were off. Horrified, Arin silently dived away from the door and crawled away at top speed until she got to the stairs. Then she slipped down as quietly and quickly as possible and retreated to her room. Gasping in shock, the girl took deep breaths and tried to get over the sight. What the hell was Sakura still doing here? She was sure she'd gone back home. Then the most terrifying thing imaginable reached her ears. It was soft and probably just the wind but if Arin didn't know any better, she's swear that sound was the rapid fire squeaking of someone's bedsprings. Whether or not that was true, she hadn't a clue but she'd be damned if she was going to stick around to find out. Without really thinking about it, Arin wrenched open her window and took off on a sprint.

* * *

It was 10 minutes. That's how long Arin had been outside. At the time, she had no idea where she was heading and still didn't. But now, a building caught her attention. It was the library. Now what would possibly bring her here? After all, the library had to be closed by now and the doors locked. But something just drew her to the place and the next thing she knew, she was in front of the building. Walking to the doors, Arin gingerly tried the knob and gasped to find they were indeed open. It was a shock to say the least and just a bit frightening. Still, Arin didn't turn away but simply went inside. The library was dark but the moonlight worked sufficiently enough for her to see. Arin wandered around the place not entirely sure what she was looking for but definitely searching. She ran her hands across the numerous books on the shelves when she spotted an open book lying on the floor. Curious, the girl crouched to pick it up only to find that it wasn't a real book at all. It appeared to be something that was meant to hold stuff. 

Suddenly the oddest thing happened. The book started glowing a weird magical aura that made Arin tingle. She felt wind and a strange warmth within her very core. Soon the wind grew stronger and a bright light flashed intensely startling her and Arin dropped the book with a squeak. The book continued to glow and the light shone upwards where a little figure floated down from who knows where. It floated all the way down until face to face with a stunned girl. Then she smiled and spoke.

"Welcome, Mistress of the Heart."

* * *

Li and Sakura woke up with a start at the exact same time. They'd been sleeping comfortably in each other's arms like any couple would when it happened. And they weren't in the most relaxed spirits either. No. Not even close. 

"Did you feel that?" asked Li softly.

"Yeah…" responded Sakura equally soft. "What do you think it was?"

"I don't know…but I don't like it."

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 3! I shall continue 4th chapter ASAP! I do hope you are all reviewing! I'd terribly appreciate it! That is all. Ja ne! 


	4. The Adventure has Begun

Hey there! It's me again! I've finally found some time to come back to the land of Card Captor Sakura! We're on the move towards chapter 4! I hope you're ready!

* * *

Disclaimer: Never owned. Never will.

* * *

Arin was sleeping deeply in her room. Completely out. It didn't look like she was about to wake up any time soon. But then she heard someone speak in her ear. 

"Arin." Said the feminine voice. "Wake up Arin."

Grumbling, the young girl groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Blinking sleepily, she rubbed her eyes clear and looked on to come face to face with a white miniature bear thing. Curious, Arin just stared. Where did this thing come from? She was sure she hadn't brought any stuffed animals with her. They were all back in China. And then the toy spoke.

"Rise and Shine! Did you sleep well, Mistress?" sang the girly voice.

A second. That's how long Arin took to register the situation. Startled to no end, Arin shrieked and fell out of the bed. Hitting the floor hard, she winced and sat up only to find the animal was still there.

"What? How? Who?" She mumbled.

"Oh…" groaned the beast. "Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"Forgotten? Forgotten what? I don't know what you're talking about!"

And then suddenly, her bedroom door swung open. Li and Sakura were at the door looking on in alarm and concern.

"Are you okay?" Li questioned with concern. "What happened?"

Arin didn't immediately answer. She was too busy being worried about the beast. If Li saw it he'd…wait a second! Her eyes searched the area of the bed where the beast had been. Key words. For the creature was gone! Vanished. Surprised even more, she almost forgot about the two people in her room.

"I'm... I'm okay." She answered finally. "I just fell off the bed, that's all." Arin gave an embarrassed giggle. "Nothing to worry about."

Li and Sakura looked at her curiously but didn't press it.

"Okay…" began Li. "Try and be more careful next time."

Arin nodded. "Yeah, okay. Sorry!"

"I'm gonna fix some breakfast." Added in Sakura. You want anything special?"

"No, it's alright. Just fix whatever you'd like."

"If you're sure."

"Yep!"

"Alright."

Sakura and Li headed out on the way to the kitchen.

"I'll be down in a few minutes!" called Arin out to them.

"Take your time!" Her brother called back.

When they were officially out of sight, Arin let out a sigh. "Boy, that was close."

"You're telling me!" spoke the creature.

Arin wasn't freaked out this time but she wasn't happy either. "Who are you?"

The creature sighed. "You did forget."

In spite of everything, Arin felt bad. "I'm sorry. I wish I did remember."

The beast brightened. "No worries. I'm Koru! Your guardian beast."

Arin gaped. She really gaped. "Guardian beast?" she repeated.

"Come to think of it, I should be sorry." Continued Koru oblivious. "You've been through so much stress all in one day! I should have expected this."

"Guardian beast?"

"Well, what's done is done. Now we can move on."

"What do you mean you're my guardian beast?"

Koru looked at Arin. "Oops! I forgot that you forgot." She floated onto Arin's shoulder. "Well… you see Arin. When you found that book in the library, you set me free. So now that I am, I can be there to protect and guide you when you capture your cards."

"_My_ cards?" Arin gaped. "What cards? What are you talking about?"

"The ones you were destined to capture. From that book you opened."

"Clow cards? But that isn't possible. They've already been captured by Sakura Kinomoto. In fact, they aren't even called Clow cards anymore. They're Sakura cards now."

"I know. And I'm not talking about them."

"You're not?"

"No." Koru sighed. "See, what a lot of you know is that Clow Reed created the Clow cards. Using his own magic. But I bet you didn't know about another set of cards. Created by his brother."

"Brother? I didn't know Clow Reed had a brother!"

"Not many people do but he existed. He wished to make his own cards. Because he was jealous. He had a bad heart and didn't care about the lives he was bringing forth. So they turned on him. Murdering him. Their anger then fueled controlled their emotions and made them believe that all humans were cruel. So they tried to kill the humans. Fortunately Clow Reed was still alive so with the help of the Clow cards, he put them in slumber."

"Wow…"

Koru nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I was chosen by Clow Reed himself to watch these cards and take care of them. Waiting until their fateful master showed up to find me."

"Master?"

"Clow Reed predicted that a person would one day come and be able to capture the cards. That they would be able to use the purity of their heart to convince these cards that there was kindness in the world. That one is you. I see it in your heart."

"Whoa! Wait a second. I can't…You can't expect me to capture these things! I don't even know any magic! Not like my family."

"It doesn't mean you don't have any. You do. I can tell. You can be very powerful if you want to be, Arin. It'll just take some time. Awakening is proof enough because a regular person would never have done it. Besides, it's not like you haven't already done it."

"Huh?"

"You must not remember. Well that's okay." Koru floated over and touched Arin's forehead. "This'll bring it all back."

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_**Arin jumped back and stared at Koru in shock.**_

_**"What? Mistress of the Heart?"**_

_**"Yes. That's you." A shocked gasp. "They're up!" She stared at Arin. "It's time, mistress! You must go and catch it! Before it causes trouble!"**_

_**"Catch it? Catch what?"**_

_**Laughter. A shrill type of laugh. Mischievous. And then in a puff of smoke something appeared. It was a young boy in a jester costume.**_

_**"It's him! The card!" cried Koru in alarm.**_

_**"Card?" whispered Arin.**_

_**The boy looked at Arin and Koru then smiled and pointed a jack-in-the-box toward them. The handle gave one turn and popped open. And out gave a very large fist! Arin let out a shriek and was pulled out of harm's way by Koru. They crashed to the ground as the fist pounded into the floor. Then the jack-in-the-box vanished and was replaced by another aimed toward them again. Horrified, Arin jumped up and took off running at top speed. Koru was right behind.**_

_**"Arin!" She yelled. "You have to catch the card!"**_

_**"What! Are you insane? I can't catch that! It'll kill me!"**_

_**A cannon appeared in front of them firing in an instant. Crying out, Arin ducked behind one of the bookshelves and watched in shock as an overly large banana peel hit the wall with intense force. Then she was once again running around all the books while the jester followed.**_

_**"I know it's dangerous!" replied Koru. "But you can do this! You have what it takes!"**_

_**There was a pause as Arin ignored the beast and continued to run. It became pretty apparent that she was heading right for the library door.**_

_**"Do you want it to hurt your brother?" yelled Koru.**_

_**Arin froze. "What?"**_

_**"Do you want it to hurt Li? Because if you leave…if you let it get away, then it will go after him. Not just you. But everyone. People you care about. Like Tobei."**_

_**Arin clenched her fists and bit her lip. It was clear she was distraught.**_

_**"You need to stop this card. You need to trap it and show it the kindness of the world. Make it see through you." Koru flitted in front of her face. "You can do this."**_

_**The jester laughed loudly and was behind them. Arin twirled to look directly at it while her thoughts clashed with each others. And then she made a decision. Holding out her arms, she chanted:**_

_**"Oh, key of my Heart,**_

_**Power of the light,**_

_**Staff of my Soul,**_

_**Reveal your might!**_

_**RELEASE!"**_

_**The palms of Arin's hands glowed and a tiny white sphere soon formed from that light and lifted into the air. Light flashed all around the library and then a staff was made. Silver and purple, toting an arrow at the head with a heart in the middle. It landed in Arin's hands and she caught it gracefully. She didn't immediately react but gaped in shock No way! How did she?— What did she just do?**_

_**The jester hadn't moved being stuck in the magic of the light but when it passed, it got its ability back. It charged for Arin with a sledgehammer and she shrieked holding up her staff as a shield, which worked in deflecting it. Taking that as a defense, she hid behind books once again.**_

_**"Koru!" Arin called. "Koru!"**_

_**The female beast landed on her shoulder. "Arin?"**_

_**"How do I seal it?"**_

_**"You have to say its name."**_

_**"Well, what is it?"**_

_**"I don't know."**_

_**"You don't know!"**_

_**"Their names are a part of their identities. When they were purer. It's like knowing who they are. But if one doesn't know, they'll forever be this way. A protection against anyone that isn't their rightful master. It's your job to figure out the name."**_

_**"What?" The girl groaned. "Oh man! This is just great!" The card went around searching for the girls but with no such luck "I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." She peeked out to see the card and winced. "No I can't!"**_

_**"Yes, you can, Arin!" encouraged Koru.**_

_**Arin looked at her guardian and actually smiled. Yes! She would do this! She had to. Taking a breath, she ran off and out into the open where the jester could see her. It spotted her and once again ran at her with a large sledgehammer. The poor girl was shaking like jelly and could barely stand. It was all she could do not to run away. But she stood firm even though she had no idea what she would do. And then when it was a mere foot away, something came over the girl. She rushed forward closing the distance and opened her arms.**_

_**"Please stop!" She pleaded. "I don't wanna fight you! Trick Card! I want to be your friend!"**_

_**The card stopped in his tracks and looked on in surprise. What did she just say?**_

_**"I'm sorry you were hurt. I wish I had known you before so I could have helped you. Took care of you. I can't change the past and I'm sorry. But let me be friends. Give me a chance."**_

_**The jester looked at her for a long moment. Suddenly, it began to cry. Actual tears. It erased its weapons and returned the library to an orderly state. When it floated down, Arin gingerly stepped forward and the boy hugged her. She hugged it back and stepped away. Her eyes widened suddenly when she heard a whisper and she stepped back to see him smiling. The genuine article.**_

_**"Dou Itashimashite." She whispered. Then she held out her staff:**_

_**"Trick Card! Return to your natural state!"**_

_**She touched the staff to the boy and wind and light combined into a powerful article until it engulfed his form. Pretty soon it was over and all that was left was a card. It fluttered into Arin's hand and she stared at it. A purple card with silver writing and design. The jester boy was on the front but there was nothing on the back. Amazed, the girl just stared at the card and breathed.**_

_**"Wow…"**_

_**"Way to go, Arin!" cried Koru as she flew over and hugged the girl's cheek.**_

_**Laughing, Arin hugged her back then thought to the recent events. "Koru?"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Those words…Everything I did…How did I know what to do?"**_

_**"It was within you all along, that's how. You just needed a little push."**_

_**They were outside the library and Arin had just quietly closed the door when it occurred to her she was being watched. Alarmed after recent events, Arin was very careful. But what she saw was harmless. Harmless yet ever so terrifying. It was a girl her age. Staring at the pair who'd just came out the door. The door that was wide open. Arin was struck speechless.**_

_**"Uh...I...um…"**_

_**"That was so amazing!" squealed the girl, who ran over at top speed to see Arin. "Absolutely amazing! I've never seen anything like it! And to think I was worried about life being boring! I'm Soya by the way. Soya Daidouji. Don't worry, though. I won't tell. It's obvious you need this to be a secret! It was just so cool seeing that!"**_

_**Relief, shock, confusion, relief and amusement. Every emotion in the exact order Arin felt them. Still, she was happy so that counted.**_

_**"Hi, Soya!" greeted the girl. "My name's Arin Showron. It's nice to meet you…"**_

_**"Arin!" cried Soya and Koru at the same time.**_

_**For Arin had just basically passed out.**_

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"Soya and I helped sneak you home where I filled her in on everything." finished Koru. "I gotta say, you were heavy! It was good that we met her. She'll be a great help." 

Arin had basically been listening to this in silence before she finally said something. "Wow… So, I guess I'll be stuck with this now."

Koru nodded. "When I awoke, it triggered the awakening of the cards. One by one, each will activate. They're all out there waiting on you to find them like Trick did. You're the only one who can do it."

"But…what about Sakura? And Li? Surely, they should be able to handle these cards."

"Yes and no. They're plenty powerful. Those two. I'll give them that. But they won't be able to calm these cards down. Trap them? Sure. Fight them? Yeah. But fighting isn't what's going to beat these cards. They aren't like the Clow cards where you just had to stop them. These cards are emotional beings. The only way to stop them is to reach out. Otherwise they'll just keep coming back and over and over. And they'll get more powerful with each round. Only you can reach them. Their master. They'll never listen to anyone else."

Arin nodded. "Just one more question. What are these cards? You had the Clow cards. The Sakura cards. What are these?"

"Void. They are Void cards."

"Void?"

"With no names for themselves, the cards are virtually non-existent. Nothing in a void exists so that's what they are. Until you make them whole."

* * *

Arin had finally come downstairs dressed in her school uniform and carrying her backpack. She helped herself to some breakfast when she spotted a familiar beast. 

"Kero!" greeted Arin.

For the beast was sitting pleasantly on the table next to Sakura. It was funny to see them now. Before Li and Kero couldn't stand each other now they seemed to enjoy each other's company. Interesting how things can change. Arin happily scooped Kero up and gave him a gentle squeeze. She'd only met him once during the car ride home when he popped out of nowhere from Sakura's backpack.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just thought I'd see how my good friend is doing." he answered cheerily.

There was a rolling of the eyes on Sakura's part which got a sheepish look from the beast.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Great. Thanks for asking."

At that point, a very weird sense reached Kero. It was strong and definitely nearby. Yet he couldn't place it. His eyes searched until it landed on Arin's backpack. Her backpack? It couldn't be from there, could it? Before he could think about investigating, a horn honked outside.

"That's me!" cried Arin.

Li cocked an eyebrow. "You?"

"Yeah. My new friend Soya has a car and volunteered to give me a ride. I didn't tell you."

"No."

"Oops. I guess I forgot!"

Soya was in the car outside waiting patiently. Arin gave a nice goodbye then took off running and hopped into the car and drove to school.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Arin gone, the others focused on nothing in particular until Kero finally spoke up. 

"Hey." he began. "Anyone else feel something off a few minutes ago?"

Sakura sighed. "You felt it too?"

"Yeah…"

"We've been feeling it since yesterday." inserted Li. "But it always seems to fade before we can think too much more about it."

"It's weird…" whispered Sakura. "Almost feels like magic. But that can't be, can it?"

No one had an answer for her.

* * *

Arin and Soya arrived at school with some time to spare and ended up running into Tobei. 

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi!" responded Arin. "Tobei, this is Soya. Soya, this is Tobei."

They greeted each other and soon they all started heading into the building. Arin had to admit she was very relieved that Soya was keeping her word. She had no idea what she'd do if Tobei learned what happened last night. Eventually, the trio made it to class and started the assignment. They were split into groups which was great because they got to spend more time together.

Around lunch time, things started changing. Arin was getting an odd feeling that sparked electricity in her body. A strong sense. A magical sense. When it practically nagged at her ass, she made the excuse that she had to use the bathroom and slipped away. Opening her bag, she let out little Koru.

"You can feel it, can't you?" asked the beast.

The girl nodded. "What is it?"

"You're sensing a Void card. Whenever one has awakened in your nearest vicinity, you can feel it."

"This feels more powerful than Trickster."

"That's because it is. You can always tell by the way one feels if it's weaker or stronger than others."

"It wants to start trouble. What should we do?"

"We have to go after it. Let's go, after school."

"Right."

* * *

After school couldn't have arrived quickly enough. When lunch ended, Arin was fidgety and impatient and irritable. She just couldn't take her mind off the Void card. It was driving her nuts. She was debating asking to get out of class when the bell finally rang for dismissal. Arin hopped out of her chair and didn't even bother to say goodbye to Soya or Tobei but ran off at top speed outside. She then ran down to the park near the school where she knew the card was located. When she got to the half way point, the girl was startled to find Soya next to her. 

"Is it another one?" she asked.

"Yeah!" responded Arin. "I'm rushing to get to it because this one is dangerous."

Soya dug into her pocket and handed over a cell. "Here! Whenever you sense one, call and let me know! So that way I can see."

Arin smiled. "Okay!"

The girls reached the park and waited tensely. It was there all right. But it wasn't in sight. Where could it have been? They walked around looking for any sign when suddenly a burst of strong wind came from behind. Startled, each girl squeaked and nearly lost their balance as their skirts rose up. And then the wind got even stronger almost as though something above was pulling.

"What's with all this wind?" cried Soya concerned,

"I don't think this is any ordinary wind!" yelled Arin. "I think this is the card!"

"You're right!" cried Koru. "Look!"

They did and they all gasped in alarm. For in the sky was what appeared to be a giant worm hole. Soon, they realized that it was sucking up various things. Trees, animals, rocks, etc. Sucking them up to a place never to be seen again. Soya let out a screech realizing that she was being yanked upwards. Both Koru and Arin rushed over and pulled her back down and then struggled to find shelter under the trees. Then Arin lost her grip on the ground and was taken up with a scream.

"Arin!" Koru and Soya yelled in distress.

The girl continued to get sucked into the worm hole and was almost up to the sky when suddenly someone snagged hold of her hand. Her screams cut short, Arin looked on to a shocking sight.

"Tobei!" She cried in shock.

He was on a branch of a tall tree and with one hand, he held fast to the tree while the other held her hand.

"Hold on, Arin!" He told her. "I won't let you go. I promise."

Arin looked at him in amazement and feeling very touched. When Tobei took out a sword, the girl really got a shock. It was covered in incantations and you could see Tobei referring to the language.

"_Sword of the Light,_

_Unleash your Might!"_

The blade lit up and with one swift slice through the air, a crescent wave of light got sucked up into the warp. Seconds later, there was a screech of pain and protest and the warp hole slowed.

"Now Arin! Give me your hand!"

Arin complied using all her willpower to reach Tobei. When she got to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and used the blade again at the hole. It let out one really loud cry and was suddenly extinguished. Everything in the air came down with a thud including Arin. The force sent them both backwards but Tobei kept them stable and they both simply crashed onto the branch, stunned. Shaking it off, Tobei immediately checked over his friend.

"Arin!" he called as he gently shook her. "Arin, are you okay?"

Exhausted, Arin wearily looked up at him. "Yes, I'm okay." She gave a soft smile. "Arigato."

Tobei breathed a sigh of relief, gave a smile to match and took her into his arms for a gentle embrace while both Koru and Soya rushed over.

* * *

And that'll be that chapter! Onward with chapter five! As soon as I get the chance! Keep reading. I'll do as much as I can! 


	5. More Bad News

Doing Card Captor Sakura again! So now that we have a new magic what adventures will be in store for Arin? And can she hide it from Li and Sakura?

* * *

Disclaimer: You know as well as I do this ain't mine.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Scolded Tobei as he frowned at Arin. 

"I didn't want to force all my problems on you." She told him.

It was still mid-afternoon and Tobei was walking Arin back home. Having lost track of the card after the rescue, Arin had rushed to get back to school before her brother came to pick her up. When she got there though, he called to let her know that he'd be late. From the background noise, Arin realized he was with Sakura and feeling irked told him that she'd get another way home and not to worry.

"But you know I'm trained in magic." Tobei was saying now. "I could have helped you."

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Koru thought it'd be safer to keep it a secret." Arin retorted.

"She's right." Koru added, popping out of Arin's pocket. "If you were someone else, you might have really been freaked out. It was just too risky."

"Besides, it isn't your responsibility."

Tobei frowned. "Responsibility or not. I won't let you do this alone."

There was a clashing of stares between the two of them for one brief instant before Arin's eyes softened.

"Fine. But if it gets overwhelming for you, don't complain to me." she said.

"You won't have to worry about that, trust me." He responded.

There was smiling and laughter on both their parts before they calmed to seriousness.

"So is that the only card?" Tobei questioned.

Arin shook her head. "No. I caught one before that." And she handed over the mini booklet.

Tobei opened it. "The Trickster card?"

"I caught it on the same day I learned about all this. At the library 2 days ago."

"So what would you call this next one?"

"We don't know yet. It's just a Void card for now."

"Void card?"

Arin nodded. She then proceeded to tell Tobei about everything that had happened up to date. Which wasn't that much really since it was in the course of only 2 days. She made sure to include the basis on capturing the Void cards and why she didn't know the newest one's name.

"Whoa." Mused the guy. "Complicated."

"I'll say." Agreed the girl.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll handle it together."

"I appreciate that." A pause. "Hey, I just thought about something. Koru, why don't we get Li and Sakura to help?"

"That's a great idea."

"Yeah! They might not be able to capture the cards but they can at least, keep them from causing trouble."

Koru shook her head. "Not a good idea."

"Why not?" asked Tobei and Arin in unison.

"Your cards despise Clow's magic. It'll only make them angrier if your brother and his girlfriend get into this. Besides, there is a good chance this magic is much stronger than their magic."

"Oh…" whispered Arin.

"We should play it safe and keep it to ourselves."

The pair eventually reached Arin's house.

"This is it." Replied Arin. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Tobei nodded. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Gotcha."

"Call me the next time you go after it."

"I will. I will."

"And Arin."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"You too."

* * *

Arin waved goodbye and stepped into her house. "I'm home!" She called. There was silence for a moment and at first, she didn't know why but as she entered the kitchen, the answered was on the fridge. On a note. 

**Arin, I've stepped out for a bit. I'll be home soon. Wei has already prepared food for you. Give us a call if you need anything. Love Li.**

The girl let out one solid sigh before throwing the letter way. She knew where he was. With his girlfriend. First he can't take her home and now he's not even there when she arrives. This Sakura must be really special. As she thought about this, Arin found herself smiling in spite of everything. He did seem a lot more happier lately. It was enough to make her laugh. The fact that Li might be in love! What were the odds? She was still thinking this when the phone rang.

"Showron, residence." She answered automatically.

"Hey, it's me." Replied the voice.

"Oh! Hi, Tobei. So you're home? That was fast."

"Yeah well… I kinda ran."

"You did? Why?"

"So I could talk to you as soon as possible. In case that card came back."

Arin smiled. "How sweet of you to worry about me."

"Of course, I worry about you. You're my friend."

"Well, nothing has happened yet. I'm just home alone for a while."

"That's too bad. I can keep you company if you want. On the phone."

"You'd stay on the phone for me?"

"We're friends, aren't we?"

Arin laughed. "That's right. We are!"

And thus they began talking to pass the time and Arin forgot what she was upset about in the first place.

* * *

It had finally turned nightfall and Arin was sleeping. She'd already eaten her dinner and finished everything she needed to do by the time Li made it home. But sure enough Sakura was over. Arin was starting to wonder if Sakura was moving in. Not in the mood to be around the love birds again, she decided to go to bed. She'd been out for quite a while when she suddenly felt it. Eyes snapping open, the girl sat up dripping with a cold sweat. 

_It's come back!_ She thought in alarm. Rushing to the window, she peeked out to see it all right. A giant wormhole in the sky. Bigger than the last one. She was horrified. That meant it had already gotten stronger. And its power was probably multiplying as more time passed. Quietly, she peeked out her door and frowned. Sakura and Li were still awake. At least they weren't making out again but she'd never sneak out that way! Looks like it was the window again. And out she went.

She was halfway to the area when she suddenly remembered. Tobei! Oh, she promised she'd let him help. He'd be so mad at her if she went without him. Especially since the last confrontation. Taking out her cell, she dialed his number. She didn't expect his answer though.

"I'm already at the park." He said.

"You are?"

"I sensed it. It was odd. Like a chill to my core."

She was shocked. That's exactly how she felt.

"I also had a feeling you'd forget to call and by what I hear, it sounds like you're outside too."

Arin blushed. "Yeah, well. Show me where you are."

She looked up to see him waving his hand behind the penguin slide and rushed over.

"Did you see it?" She yelled. The noise from the background was making it hard to hear.

"Yeah. It's huge! It must have grown stronger."

"I thought so too!"

Suddenly, there was no more noise. Everything just stopped. Both kids froze. That wasn't good.

"I don't like this." Arin whispered.

"Neither do I."

Before anything else was said, they heard it again and looked up in alarm. It was now above them.

"It changed position!" The girl yelled in alarm.

Then the vortex did something new. Instead of sucking in, it began blowing out and the force sent them flying.

* * *

An increasing chill went through Sakura, who shivered uncontrollably. And as quickly as it came, it went. She frowned and hugged herself. What an awful feeling. It was like she could sense something bad happening. She felt her skin and gasped at how cool it felt. Shifting her position, she brushed against Li and gasped. His skin was like ice. She looked up to meet his eyes and found that their startled expressions matched. Whatever this feeling was, it was obvious that they shared it.

* * *

End of chapter 5! Do you like? 'Cause I sure do! Be so kind as to review me please. I'd appreciate it so! 


End file.
